


break down these walls

by rire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Post-Time Skip, Roommates, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/pseuds/rire
Summary: There’s a sock on the door. There’salwaysa sock on the door these days. Atsumu wants to yell at Hinata to stop bringing people home, for fuck’s sake, but it’s really not his fault. Hinata Shouyou is a perfect angel who can do no wrong, and the only problem Atsumu has with him is the problem in his pants.(Or: In which Hinata keeps bringing other people home and Atsumu suffers.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 292





	break down these walls

There’s a sock on the door. There’s _always_ a sock on the door these days. Atsumu wants to yell at Hinata to stop bringing people home, for fuck’s sake, but it’s really not his fault. Hinata Shouyou is a perfect angel who can do no wrong, and the only problem Atsumu has with him is the problem in his pants.

The first time, he turns and leaves and gives Hinata and the girl (or boy? Atsumu hopes) their deserved privacy. The second time, though, curiosity gets the better of him and he lingers outside the door to hear Hinata making sounds he never dreamed he’d hear, sounds that go straight to his crotch and make Atsumu Junior stand at full attention. The third time, because he is a terrible person with a primal monkey brain driven solely by instant gratification, he actually tiptoes his way inside the apartment, sits there in his room with only a wall separating him and Hinata, and palms himself through his pants listening to his roommate’s moans. 

“What? I didn’t know you were home, Atsumu-san,” Hinata says apologetically, after his partner has left. He presses his palm against his mussed-up hair to flatten it, as if that does anything to disguise the mind-blowing sex he definitely just had, if the sounds were anything to go by. “I thought I put a—”

“A sock on the door, yeah,” says Atsumu grimly. “But there was an emergency, alright?” Hinata looks on with innocent doe eyes, waiting for an explanation, so Atsumu pulls one out of his ass. “‘Samu needed me to grab somethin’ for him, and I couldn’t keep him waitin’.” 

That is a terrible excuse, because everyone knows Atsumu lives to torment Osamu and would have gladly kept him waiting, but Hinata, bless him, actually has faith in Atsumu’s strength of moral character. That’s why Atsumu loves him. Love? Did he say love? Nope, not at all. 

“Oh! Then you should get going— don’t let me keep you!”

“Right, yeah.” Atsumu reaches inside his drawer and blindly grabs a handful of something. “I’ll head out then. Duty calls.” 

“Will you be home for dinner?” 

_Home,_ because that’s a thing that they share, so perfectly domestic just like in Atsumu’s fantasies. He’s got to stop getting _giddy_ over Hinata acknowledging that they platonically share an apartment. He’s not some pathetic simp, alright? He’s Miya Atsumu. 

“Yeah, I’ll be home for dinner.” 

“Great!” 

Hinata’s smile blinds Atsumu so badly that his memory blanks out and when he comes to again, he’s arrived at Onigiri Miya. 

“What’s that in yer hand?” asks Osamu. 

“Oh,” says Atsumu, looking down. It’s an expired stick of deodorant. “I brought it for you. Ya needed it. ‘Cause ya stink. Or something like that.”

“The fuck is wrong with you?” 

“Everything,” says Atsumu with a dramatic sigh. “Everything, ‘Samu. My life sucks.”

“Can ya have yer emotional breakdown somewhere outside my restaurant? Yer scarin’ the customers away.” 

“Am not! Look, see that girl over there? She’s starin’ at me. Probably ‘cause I’m so good looking.” 

“Probably ‘cause yer creepy.” 

Turns out Atsumu was right and she wanted to get his autograph. Ah, if only it was this easy to get Hinata Shouyou’s eyes on him. 

* * *

“Hey, can I ask you something?” 

They’re out for coffee at a local Starbucks on their day off. The late afternoon sun makes Hinata’s hair look downright lustrous and his skin looks edible. 

“Sure, Shouyou. Anythin’ for you.” 

“Well, it’s not for _me,_ exactly.” Hinata pauses. “It’s Natsu. She’s kind of a fan of yours? She wants your autograph.” 

Atsumu nearly chokes on his drink. “Really? Oh, geez, I’m flattered. But seriously, how long have we been roommates? And yer only bringing this up now?” 

“I didn’t want to make things awkward! She’s just got a little crush on you, but she’s kind of at that age, you know… it’ll probably pass.”

Atsumu’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, it’s really not a big deal! I’ve already told her you don’t date. Just here, sign this napkin for her and she’ll be happy and move on to another sports star within the week.” 

Pfft, alright. Atsumu signs the napkin, and debates putting a little heart at the end, but it’s probably inappropriate if his only motive is to make Hinata jealous when it’s not like Hinata even views Atsumu romantically to begin with. So, no heart. Except the one beating loudly in his chest as Hinata leans over and their fingers brush as he takes back the napkin. 

“Thanks, Atsumu-san!” 

“How many times do I gotta tell ya to drop the -san, already!” Atsumu laughs.

Hinata grins sheepishly. “Sorry, old habit!” 

But the cogs in Atsumu’s brain snag on something he said earlier. “Wait, whaddya mean I ‘don’t date?’” He’s never said _that,_ has he? Sure, he’s mostly had flings in the past, but he doesn’t recall imposing a dating ban on himself. If Hinata was remotely interested, he’d probably drop to his knees and beg.

Hinata frowns. “Do you? Actually want to date my sister?”

“What? _No!_ ”

Hinata snorts a laugh. “Okay, good. I wouldn't want to make things weird between us!” 

_They already are,_ Atsumu thinks but doesn’t say.

That night Hinata brings somebody else home. Last time it was a girl, but this time it’s a guy, and this time— oh boy. This time Hinata’s the one, er, _catching_ while the other guy is _pitching,_ so to speak. (He can hear Osamu’s voice in his head, making fun of him for using a baseball metaphor when he’s a pro volleyball player, but serving and receiving doesn’t work as well in this context, okay?)

Again Atsumu ignores the sock on the door in favour of violating his roommate’s privacy, and again he reaches his hand down below the waistband of his sweatpants. This time he reaches into his boxers and curls his hand around his cock and strokes, biting down on his lip to muffle his own sounds. Hinata sounds like _heaven,_ and Atsumu is lit with a fire burning from the inside out because _god,_ does he want to kick down the wall between them, grab onto Hinata’s hips and be the one fucking him and drawing out those sounds. 

He comes all over his fist before he knows it, barely stopping himself from groaning Hinata’s name, and oh fuck, Atsumu is so, so screwed. 

* * *

Practice is fine, because Atsumu doesn’t let his emotions get in the way of volleyball. He and Hinata are as in sync as ever, and he’s living out the reality he inadvertently predicted with an immature proclamation from years back: _I’ll set for ya one day._ He’s not going to give up the rapport they’ve built on the court just because he can’t keep it in his pants off the court. And he trusts that Hinata feels the same.

That’s why it’s _weird_ that Hinata is the one out of focus today, fumbling with a perfect set that Atsumu knows he could've turned into a formidable spike. He knows better than anyone how high Hinata is capable of soaring on a regular day, which probably means that this is not a regular day, and the only thing Atsumu can think of that would make it an off day is what he did last night.

After that? Atsumu fumes. 

He takes it out on the ball, the court. Plays with a fiery anger-turned-passion that has Meian looking at him like he’s grown two heads. 

“Working off some negative energy?” says Sakusa. If it’s noticeable enough that _Sakusa_ is the one to point it out, then. Well. Atsumu’s always worn his heart on his sleeve. 

He’s surprised that Hinata doesn’t say anything. Probably too busy thinking about his beau, or whatever. 

After practice, he corners Hinata in the locker room, and blurts out, “You’ve got to stop bringin’ people home.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, then quickly narrow into an antagonistic stare that he normally throws at people on the other side of the net. Atsumu almost shudders being on the receiving end of it. “Why? What does it matter to you what I do with other people?”

“It doesn’t, unless it’s affectin’ yer play, which it clearly _is._ Don’t look at me like that! I heard ya last night, and if yer gonna be all irresponsible and have crazy loud sex before practice then—”

“Hang on, you were home? I put a sock on the door! We talked about what that means!” 

“I—” Atsumu swallows around the dryness in his throat. “It’s my house, too. And ya bring home somebody new every day! Ya can’t just— expect me to live on the streets, or somethin’.”

“You _know_ if it was you, I’d leave you alone and respect your privacy.” Hinata crosses his arms. “Just because you’re focusing on volleyball rather than dating doesn’t mean you get to decide what everyone else does.”

Atsumu frowns. “Hang on. Why do you keep sayin’ that?”

“Saying what?” 

“That whole thing about me not wanting to date people.” 

Hinata blinks and frowns, his face reverting back to its usual innocence. “Well, you’re the one who said it, aren’t you? That you’d never date a teammate. And that it was dumb for any of the Jackals to date because volleyball should be our first and foremost priority.”

Oh. Right. Atsumu vaguely remembers the incident. Way back when they’d gone for drinks with the team, and Bokuto had brought Akaashi along, and then proceeded to sloppily make out with him against the bar. Right there in public! Atsumu had wrinkled his nose and said that dating was dumb, that if you weren’t willing to basically marry your career then you should just leave the V-League. Of course he did not say this to Bokuto directly, but rather to Hinata, because his days of yelling at people to drop out of the volleyball team ended as soon as Osamu quit volleyball and Atsumu had to learn to actually socialize like a normal person. 

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Atsumu cries out. “I was just jealous.”

Hinata frowns. Even the way that the confusion furrows his brow is cute. “Jealous? Are you… do you have a crush on Bokuto?” 

“Yes! I mean— no! Not him— _you._ I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages, but you’re always fucking around with other people, and it pisses me off because all I really want is to just— make out with you against a bar. Not just a bar. Anywhere. Everywhere! All the time.” Atsumu runs a hand over his face, which has grown unbearably hot. “Oh, fuck.” He never _did_ learn how to socialize like a normal person.

Though the look in Hinata’s eyes tells him that maybe it doesn’t matter. Hinata hauls him in by the collar of his jersey, closing their height difference in a flash, and kisses him hard. 

Hinata kisses like he plays— hot, fiery, unpredictable, single-minded. Atsumu’s brain shortcircuits as Hinata’s mouth pushes against his, tongue sliding against his own. It’s electrifying. It’s perfect. 

When Hinata pulls away, Atsumu just stands there, open-mouthed and gaping. 

“Uh,” says Atsumu. “What?”

Hinata laughs under his breath. “I like you too. Atsumu.”

Oh, he finally dropped the honorific. That’s good. “Yeah? You do?” 

“You have no idea how frustrated I’ve been! I thought you were off the market, but seeing you around the house, just out the shower walking around shirtless— it was killing me! I had to find some kind of outlet.” 

“Is _that_ why you were bein’ such a sex fiend?”

“A _what?”_ Hinata giggles. “Who even calls it that?” 

“Look, you just sucked my brains out through my mouth, you can’t expect me to _words_ properly!” 

Hinata snorts again, cheeks rosy and adorable. Atsumu takes his hands and says, “Do you want to then?” 

“Do I want to what?”

“Be sex fiends. With me. Just me.”

Hinata shakes with laughter, the sound bubbling out of him like a steady stream. Atsumu leans in, catches his lips in his own and eats it all up. 

“Yeah,” says Hinata. “Let’s do it.” 

(And if Atsumu thought Hinata could kiss his brains out? Well, the things he could do with his mouth on Atsumu’s dick definitely put that to shame.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is always loved. <3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/redbeantofu)


End file.
